


give me the night

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Tell Me Again Why I Feel This Way [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Angst, Cardverse, ENOUGH TAGS ALREADY!, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, USUK USUK USUK USUK IT'S SO BLOODY PERFECT, What Have I Done, way too many side couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors of the mysterious Clan of the Aces are circulating throughout the Kingdoms, along with stories of their magnificent brutality. But the quiet rulers of the Kingdom of Hearts, who have been hiding behind the guise of a peaceful court, know the truth about the leader of the Aces.<br/>They also know that how the vicious rumors are being spread by one of the other Kingdoms- but the question is which one?<br/>With her new allies from the other Kingdoms, and a few long-lost friends, can the Queen of Clubs stop the virus of fear that is spreading throughout the Kingdoms? Will they have to go to war to stop the discovery of the greatest- and worst- of the Hidden Secrets?<br/>And what is Russia, the feared King of Clubs, hiding in the dungeons beneath his castle?</p><p>This story might end up short, it might end up long. Just to warn you, I have no idea where it may go, so...yeah. Anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KingOfSpades- 'cause even the stars they burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_vie_en_grise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=la_vie_en_grise), [Just_a_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Fangirl/gifts), [lastdreamofmysoul (la_vie_en_gris)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lastdreamofmysoul+%28la_vie_en_gris%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

_"Beginnings are sudden, but also insidious._

_They creep up on you sideways, they keep to the shadows, they lurk unrecognized._

_Then, later, they spring."_

_–Margaret Atwood,_ The Blind Assassin

 

_"All the world's a stage,_

_and all the men and women merely players:_

_they have their exits and their entrances;_

_and one man in his time plays many parts,_

_his acts being seven ages."_

_-Shakespeare_

 

King America Jones of the Spades, who had long ago forgotten the meaning of his name, marched down the hallway to the meeting room. His Queen, Britain Kirkland, trailed slightly behind him. Normally Britain would be the first to engage in an argument with King America, but everyone knew not to mess with the King when tendrils of silver swirled in his midnight blue irises.

No one messed with any of the Kings when their Abilities flared.

China Wang, Jack of the Spades, Britain and America's closest confidante and warrior, wore subdued dark blue and indigo robes today. Normally he wore much more vibrant colors, but today he knew better.

King America pushed open the doors to the Conference room and marched in, his hands shoved in his pockets. He walked with a sort of swagger, his Mesmer ability causing all the maids in the room to swoon and, in a few cases, the manservants, though they tried to hide it. He grinned at Hungary Hedervary, the Queen of Clubs, who arched an eyebrow at him. She was the only person who was immune to his charms.

"We have a huge problem," He declared, acting as if he had been the first to discover the rumors of the horrible activities of the Clan of the Aces. In fact, they had convened the first meeting in a hundred years to discuss the problem of the murders spreading throughout the Kingdoms.

Let me explain something before I continue. The Kingdoms resided in a world of magic, where the rulers lived magically extended lives with few exceptions. There were four Kingdoms: Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, and Diamonds. Though the Kingdoms were supposedly equal, each was strongest at a specific talent. The Kingdom of Spades had the greatest magic and the Kingdom of Clubs the greatest army. The two of them made up the defenders of the Four Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Hearts was mostly peaceful and contained most of the art and the food in the Kingdoms, while the Kingdom of Diamonds housed the wealth- jewels and precious metals. Each Kingdom was ruled by a King, a Queen, and a Jack, though the titles were symbolic and could be given to someone of any gender. Traditionally the King was the leader, the Queen the brains, and the Jack their closest adviser and warrior (and more recently spy) master.

But in some Kingdoms today, that structure had begun to deteriorate.

King Russia Braginski of the Clubs, Hungary's brother, stared down King America with an icy glare. King Russia wore the traditional green and tan cloverleaf-embroidered robes of the Clubs, his light blond hair glinting in the light filtering in through the windows. A slightly intimidating smile spread across his thin lips. "We know that, America," King Russia responded. Kings were the only ones allowed to refer to people without using their titles. China swallowed. King Russia had one of the most feared Abilities in all of the Kingdoms' history- he had the Ability to turn a person insane with a single fixed stare.

"Yes, America," said King France Bonnefoy of the Diamonds, lazily waving a rose sculpted out of delicate golden leaf in the air. He was dressed in orange and gold clothing today, as was custom in the Kingdom of Diamonds. His Queen, the youngest Ruler at eighteen, Liechtenstein Vogel, wore a dress with a dark orange corset and a long, white, pleated skirt. She had a necklace of flowers about her neck and a ring of flowers around her hair. China knew that she was the one who had created the rose- she could turn anything to gold with the touch of a finger.

King Germany Beilschmidt of the Hearts said nothing. He rarely did- he left all the conversation to his Queen, Italy Vargas, who could probably talk more than anyone in all the Kingdoms. King Germany's Ability was Far-Seeing, that is, seeing far away whether distance-wise or even into the future. Once again China wished his Ability to read people's minds extended to Kings- he'd be able to serve his King and Queen so much better as their spymaster if he could find out the secrets that the Kings kept hidden in their hearts.

"Okay, men," King America said, ignoring France and Russia. "The so-called King of Aces and his followers are wreaking havoc on the borders of our Kingdoms." As the King of Spades, he represented the Power in the room. So though Kings Russia and Germany may not have liked it, King America was the leader of the meeting.

King France, on the other hand, found the interactions between Kings Russia and America somewhat...not necessarily _amusing_ , per se, but definitely something akin to that. As the two Rulers representing Might in the room rather than Nurture, as he and King Germany did, they played their parts perfectly: King America, the confident, noble, knightly half, and King Russia, the cold, callous, dictatorial half. Their titles were almost ironic at first glance- the commander King Russia, unafraid of wielding the mighty armies at his disposal, would be an ideal King of Power, while King America, famous for flying by the seat of his pants and pranking high ranking officials as a child, would be far more suited to being the Ruler of Luck.

And yet they had been raised by the Great Clock to the positions they now reigned from, so something must be hiding within their, pardon the pun, hearts that King France cannot see. 

***

King Germany stormed out a few hours later, his traditional red half-cape trailing behind him. Those stupid Rulers- they never got anything done! That idiot King of Power had done nothing about the Aces. Then again, Germany admitted he didn't want that King America to deal with the Aces. He wanted America to deal with the  _real_ problem- Russia, the traditional King of Luck.

Italy Vargas, Germany's Queen, ran up behind him and laid a hand on the King's shoulder. King Germany was the only person who Italy could successfully read. Despite the fact that he was completely oblivious to the feelings of the rest of humanity, Italy always knew what King Germany was thinking. "My brother knows about King Russia's lies," He whispered the update quickly into King Germany's ear, his mouth hidden by the flap of fabric hanging down from the back of King Germany's crown. Then he leaned back, a brilliant, slightly stupid-looking smile flashing onto his face. Germany resisted the urge to praise his Queen- Italy Vargas was smarter than he led everyone else to think he was.

"King Germany," Japan Honda, the Jack of Hearts, called from behind them. They looked back to see him sniffing at the air as he often did when searching for spies. Japan had the Ability to sense when anyone was using their Abilities within a fifty-feet radius of him or either of his leaders. It was his duty to defend them. The three of them were bonded by the heart-shaped Marks that had appeared on their skin when the three men were needed by the Kingdom. Japan's was on his wrist, Italy's on his shoulder, and King Germany's right above his heart. All Kings, Queens, and Jacks were Marked that way, just with different symbols- it showed who was destined to fill the positions of the Kingdoms' most important leaders. Each Kingdom had a different pattern of inheritance- in some it was random, in others bestowed upon the children of the old leaders. Germany had been a farmer, Italy the son of a small lord, and Japan the heir to a long line of knights and warriors. "Queen Britain is working on a new potion, while Queen Hungary is practicing her Ability and sparring with the Jack of Clubs, that man Austria Edelstein."

King Germany nodded. Japan was the only other person in the Kingdoms who knew the truth about the Aces, though even Japan didn't know about the King of the Aces.

"It's time to go back to our chambers. There is nothing we can get here- they won't take us seriously," King Germany said, a trace of anger in his low, strong voice. He rarely said anything, but when he did no one argued. His voice had an air of finality about it, a tone of complete confidence that brokered no argument. "But we can't leave before the Feast, so we'll have to wait there until the Feast begins. Once it's over, we can leave."

Queen Italy and Jack Japan followed him through the entrance into the chambers (helpfully divided into three sections) that would be their resting place while they stayed at the Palace of Spades.

***

King America let all the rest of the Card Rulers file out before turning to his Queen and his Jack. His stupid grin left his face in a heartbeat, replaced by the same confident, serious expression as he wore before the meeting. His well-cut, long, dark blue coat displayed his straightened-out posture quite well. He crossed his arms and leveled a look of extreme disapproval at them. "Alright. China, Britain- tell me what you were hiding from the rest of them. And remember, don't try any funny business with me. We've known each other since we were three- I know when you're lying to me."

Queen Britain smiled. His love, the King of Power, never ceased to surprise him. Though Britain had thought he'd been hiding it well, King America had figured it out anyway. Of course he did- how could Britain ever expect to be able to get anything past those piercing blue eyes?

"Aye, America," Britain replied, his Mage accent showing through. All the Mages in the Four Kingdoms lived in the same ancient section of the City of Spades, and all shared the same brash accent.

China flinched. What if someone had overheard the three of them talking? It was the severest breach of code to not refer to a King by his title. If anyone ever found out about Britain and America's romantic relationship, there would be hell to pay. He was so happy that the two of them had finally admitted their feelings to each other, but the Ruler society did not take their kind of relationship lightly. The consequences of two Rulers having a homosexual relationship were too horrible to think about.

However, he didn't say anything- though the three of them were best friends, it just wouldn't do for a Jack to reprimand a Queen, and though he tried to hide it he did care for them a lot.

"The truth is that we've discovered a connection between the Queen of Hearts and the organization known as the Clan of Aces," Britain explained, "And we didn't want to tell you beforehand because we thought you'd march in and immediately go off on him. The subject needs more investigation before you can go and accuse people."

King America, being the King America he was, of course ignored almost every insult his Queen had just leveled at him and instead focused just on the first comment Britain had made. "What kind of relationship does Queen Italy have with the Clan of Aces?"

Britain and China exchanged a look. They decided to tell him. "You see, America," Britain said, and stepped close. He leaned in and whispered in America's ear, "Queen Italy isn't from the Kingdom of Hearts. He's an Ace. Only Jack Japan and King Germany know, but they've kept it secret all these years. They're quite protective of each other, just like the three of us."

***

Queen Hungary Hedervary hurried down the hallway, the wide skirt of her dark green gown just barely touching the floor. A thin silver dagger was strapped to the inside of her arm, beneath her long, flowing sleeve. A fire was alight in her eyes. She had five minutes before King Russia (her brother) expected her back, and she wanted to see the boy she loved before facing her terrifying sibling.

She ducked into the library of the Spades' castle. "Canada?" She whisper-called.

Canada Williams stepped out from the shadows. He was the Jack of Aces, and if her brother King Russia found out about her love for him both she and Canada would be taken down to the Clubs' dungeons and they would never see the light of day again. He smiled, his violet eyes twinkling with kindness, and she ran into his arms, wanting to melt away into his embrace. Their kiss was hard and long, her fingers entwined in his soft blond locks. Maybe it was the urgency of the moment that added to the fervor of their kiss- she would never know, because for as long as she could remember their kisses had been caught in stolen moments when her brother hadn't been around. Austria Edelstein, the Jack of Clubs, was the only other person outside of the Aces who knew about their romance, but she had no fear of him telling Russia. Austria had been her best friend- her confidante- since they were little kids and the last Jack, Anneliese Edelstein, had given her son over to the previous King for training with his children (Russia and Hungary).

"I love you, Queen Hungary," Canada murmured in his soft voice, breaking off their kiss but not their embrace. He was so sweet and kind, and she really felt like that if the Rulers were capable of getting over Canada's Clan then they would approve of Canada.

(Well, everyone except for her brother, of course.)

"I love you too, Canada Williams," she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. The coarse black fabric of his shirt pressed into her cheek and the corner of his glasses dug into her forehead, but she felt too content in his presence to care. The familiar light woody scent of pine and maple that permeated through his hair filtered into her nostrils, comforting her. She was a strong, intelligent girl (well trained in martial arts and politics, as well as well-educated), but Canada's sweet, warm personality could always cheer her up after a long day. Normally she had to rely on her own strength, and  _only_ her own strength to get through things, but when he was there he let her use a bit of his strength, his calm, instead of making her rely on her own. He had a sort of inner strength that she desperately needed, a warm but firm personality to brace herself against when times looked darkest (as they did now).

"Why do we have to keep meeting like this, Queen Hungary?" Canada asked softly, breaking off their embrace. He leaned back against the bookshelf behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. She couldn't help but notice how nice his pale hair looked against his dark clothing.

"You know why, Canada, my love," Hungary said with a sigh, "I just wish it wasn't so." Then she started. "And I told you not to call me Queen Hungary. Just call me Hungary- you're my love. You don't have to be so formal."

"Yes, your Highness," he said without a touch of sarcasm, and bowed to her. Once again she was reminded of why she loved Canada so much- he didn't have a single mean bone in his body. Unlike the rest of the people she knew, he wasn't either another ruler or just wanted to get something out of her. He just wanted her for her, and she loved him for that.

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of King Russia's heavy boots marching down the hallway upstairs. "Dear Gods above," She whisper-shouted. She was getting really tired of having to hide from Russia. She gave Canada a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye, my love," she said. "Someday we will be together."

"I don't doubt you for a second, dearest," Canada replied. He quickly returned the kiss, then used his Ability to turn invisible and fade back into the shadows, his violet irises swirling with black before he disappeared completely. 

She turned and hurried back out of the room, leaving no trace behind that she had ever been there.

***

King America sat down in his throne, twirling his crown around in his hands. He rarely wore it, in contrast to the rest of the Kings- he had been born a commoner, and was still uncomfortable with all the pomp and circumstance associated with his position. Russia and France had been born into high-ranking families (Russia had actually been the son of the previous King), while Germany had had the help of Italy. Sure, Britain had tried to help him adjust (he had helped a lot, though), but at heart America would always prefer the country to the castle, simplicity over frippery.

He had absorbed the facts that Britain and China had given him with remarkable neutrality. You see, America also knew something about the Aces-a relative of his was a high-ranking member of the Aces. He didn't know which one it was, but his mother Amelia had told him two things long ago. She had the Ability of prophecy, and she had told him that he would become King. The Mark of Kinship had fully manifested itself the next day. She had also told him that someone very close to him, of the same blood as he, would become a very important member of the Aces. He hadn't told her, however, of how much the information horrified him. Someone close to him was destined to be a leader of that group of murderers and thieves?

And then the worst thing of all had happened: that night she had died of the virus. And so had his half brother, Canada.

Though he and Canada had had completely opposite personalities, they had been best friends. He had sobbed his heart out when Canada had died, and hadn't cried over anything since. Not when he had to leave his Pa to train with his future Queen and Jack, not when he broken his leg while training, not when his horse, Star, had died last year. He had no tears left; nothing would ever compare to the grief he felt when his brother had died.

He ran his finger along the delicate carvings that ran along the edges of the crown. It was a mix of runes and spades, in different patterns and sizes. He remembered the day Britain placed the crown on his head, that he had officially become King of Spades, the ruler of a vast Kingdom of souls. It was a heavy burden for someone of such a tender age, but he had been okay with it, as he had a new best friend in China and a new love in Britain. They were both unfailingly loyal, and had been the backbone of his reign.

His Queen walked into the room. "Tonight is the Feast," Britain reminded him without proper introduction, as he was prone to do, "Remember to get ready."

King America's eyes swept over his Queen's appearance. Britain's signature indigo hat perched daintily on his wild fair hair, while his indigo coat flared out from his legs, revealing a pair of sleek black pants. A large white bow was tied about his neck, the collar of his light blue shirt poking out over top. A pair of shiny charcoal grey boots were on his feet and there was a mischievous gleam in his bright green eyes.

"You look nice today, my Queen," King America commented, smiling.

"Thank you, my King," Britain replied. Since China had left a few minutes ago in order to go check on preparations for the feast, he had realized his mistake of referring to his King without using his title. Oh, how he hated it- to be in love, but be forced to adore each other from a distance in order to preserve the status quo? There was a tragedy worse than in any of the books that filled his beloved library.

Britain bowed stiffly and turned to leave. "I will see you soon, King America." He said, swallowing the painful lump in his throat. He had to leave and get the Feast ready. At least that's what he told himself; he really knew that he was trying to stay away from his King during the other Rulers' stay at their Palace. If anyone saw them together, who knew what they might do, how they might punish the King and Queen of Spades for their love?

***

Queen Hungary and the Rulers of the Spades wasn't the only ones who were in the middle of a budding romance. So was sweet Queen Liechtenstein of the Diamonds, but hers was less of the rebellious type. She and Austria, the Jack of Clubs, were betrothed. Luckily enough, they really did love each other.

Liechtenstein walked up to Austria, who stood beside the door to the library with his hand lazily resting next to the sword at his hip. "Austria," she called.

His hand went to his sword, his eyes narrowing, but then he saw who it was and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just you, Queen Liechtenstein," he said, a small smile making its way onto his face. Austria was a very serious man, and Liechtenstein knew that the only two people who could get him to smile were her and his best friend, Queen Hungary. However, Liechtenstein wasn't jealous- not only was she not the type, she knew that Hungary was like a sister to Austria, not a romantic attraction.

"How are you, Queen Liechtenstein?" Austria asked. He reached out and took her hand, then kissed the back of it. She laughed at the chivalrous gesture, a high, beautiful sound.

"I am fine, my betrothed," She said. It had been an sad but interesting quirk of hers to never refer to him as her love. You see, her brother Jack Switzerland Zwingli had once been betrothed to Sakura Honda, a shy but kind woman who he had loved with all his heart. They had told each other it everyday, and everyone had been convinced that they would have a beautiful wedding and a joyful family, but the night before their wedding Sakura's carriage had been ambushed and she had been killed. Switzerland had never smiled or mentioned her name again. It might have been silly, but Liechtenstein refused to tell Austria she loved him or refer to him by 'my love'- she was afraid she would jinx it and everything would come tumbling down around her. So Austria accepted it and waited patiently for the day they would wed and that she would finally get to say those three precious words to him.

It was a good thing that he was a patient man, but sometimes he just wanted to pull out an instrument and use his Ability to cheer her up. You see, he had the Ability to influence people's emotions through music. If he wanted you to be afraid, he'd probably play a drum solo. If he wanted you to be overwhelmed with sorrow, he'd pull out his oboe or his clarinet, and if wanted you to be happy, he'd pull out his flute. He even had a whole wing of the Castle at home filled with instruments.

And of course if all else failed, he could always pull out his trusty piano.


	2. QueenOfClubs- some even fall to earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Hungary attends the Feast, and chaos breaks out as they are attacked. Canada helps protect her, but ends up with his secrets revealed and he is taken by Russia's henchman to the dungeons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a continuation of the first chapter's- lyrics from the same song.

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,_

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

_-Lao Tzu_

 

_"Villainy somewhere! Whose?_

_One says, we are villains all."_

_-Lord Tennyson_

 

The Rulers all gathered for dinner. They were all in their finest evening wear- the men all in tailcoats in their specific shade of the rainbow, and the two women in spectacular gowns. Hungary was in a deep green one edged in a gold brocade, while Liechtenstein wore one similar to the one she wore to their first meeting, except with a dark orange cloak added on that was patterned like autumnal leaves.

Maids and servants smoothly rotated through the dining hall, among them Queen Hungary's love Canada Williams (the Jack of Aces), Queen Italy's brother Romano (the King of Aces), and Romano's love Spain Hernández (the Queen of Aces). The entire ruling class of the Aces was mixed in among the maids and servants, each carrying their own secrets and mysteries.

Though the servants were supposedly assigned at random, somehow Canada got himself assigned to pour Hungary's wine. Romano worked in the kitchen (he made excellent pasta dishes) while Spain took stuff in between. Other Aces were scattered throughout the crowd, but the main focus was on the three Rulers. They would coordinate the three groups of servants.

And here lies the major difference between the Rulers of the Aces and the Rulers of the Kingdoms- the Aces weren't afraid to get their hands dirty in pursuit of a cause. I'm not saying that all of the Kingdom's rulers were, but as a general rule the Kings and Queens led or supervised as opposed to working side by side with their subjects.  

They sat at a circular table, with the four Kings at the four Cardinal directions with their Queens on their rights and their Jacks on their lefts. First the Queens seated the Kings, then the Jacks seated the Queens, then the servants seated the Jacks. The traditions, though irritatingly time-consuming, were always followed to the letter.

Once they were seated, Hungary made an observation. In some Kingdoms the Rulers were obviously closer than others- their conversation was less stilted and more comfortable. The Clubs, her own trio, was one of the less close groups. They either talked to the people sitting next to them that weren't in their Kingdom (Japan for Hungary, Liechtenstein for Austria) or sat in seemingly calculated silence (Russia). Her brother did seem a bit amused, but then again he was easily entertained and nearly always carried around that chilling, slight smile on his face.

Suddenly, she felt a chill up her spine, like something bad was about to happen. She sensed Canada stiffen behind her, where he was waiting to refill her wine. Her gaze flickered over to her brother and saw a triumphant look flash through his eyes. _Oh no_ , she thought, _he's up to something._

Suddenly the flames in the lanterns flickered. The chatter in the dining hall stopped as everyone looked anxiously up at the lamps in their sconces. Then the lights sputtered and went out. A cacophony of noise followed, a mixture of loud thumps, the clash of metal on metal, and screams. Hungary grabbed Canada's arm, not for her own comfort, but to make sure he was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found him still there, safe and sound. They crawled under the table and huddled there together.

Hungary felt a pressure on her other side and looked over to find Queen Liechtenstein and Jack Austria. She wrapped an arm around her fellow queen, trying to comfort the crying girl as the sounds of fighting raged around the table. She held Canada's hand with her other hand.

Suddenly the lamps came back on. "It's okay!" She heard King America shout, "They're all gone. It's safe to come out now!"

She squeezed Canada's hand reassuringly one last time and then let go. Even now, when she was dreading seeing the damage from outside of the tablecloth, she couldn't let anyone see the two of them together. Her being with someone who her family would see as a commoner (Without even knowing about the Aces' secret identities) was considered nearly as bad as being homosexual.

The two of them exited out from under the table, leaving Liechtenstein and Austria behind while they surveyed the damage. The dining hall was a wreck- the main table was the only piece of furniture that hadn't been overturned. Rulers and servants were scattered all over the place, and to Hungary's horror some were missing. Japan, Spain, and Britain were nowhere to be seen.

King France ran up to them. "Are you okay, Queen 'Ungary?" He asked worriedly. She was touched by his concern- the King of Diamonds normally only cared about himself.

"Yes, I am fine," She replied, and then cast her mind for an excuse to explain Canada's presence. Ah, there was one! "And it's all thanks to young Williams here. He got me to a relatively safe place immediately. Liechtenstein and Austria are under there as well."

King France turned to Canada. "Thank you, young man. I can't thank you enough for saving two of our precious queens. I am in your debt."

"It was nothing," Canada said quickly. He looked like he wanted to disappear.

King America ran up. "I can't find Britain!" He shouted to France, his face mostly turned away from Hungary and Canada. He was clearly quite worried about his Queen, maybe even a bit more than was appropriate. What Hungary had suspected for a while was confirmed- the King and Queen of Spades were in a romantic relationship. Not that she looked down on it or anything- she herself was in a forbidden partnership, and if anything the King and Queen of Spades had her sympathies, not her condemnations.

Canada, being the great guy he was, instantly stepped up to help. "Here," he said to King America, "I'll help you search."

King America turned. "Why thank you, sir-" His voice broke off with a choke and his eyes flew wide open. "Canada?" He asked, his normally booming voice coming out as a disbelieving squeak. There was a look of utter surprise and haunting in his eyes, as if he was seeing a ghost. "You're... alive?"

Hungary was confused. How in the world did the King of Spades know her love? And why did he think Canada was dead?

"America?" Canada asked, a faint note of surprise in his voice. His light blonde brows crinkled in confusion, "You're the King of Power?"

"Spades, technically," America corrected automatically. He had always been a bit uncomfortable with the use of the ancient term. Hungary nearly smiled. Canada talked in such an old-fashioned way, insisting on referring to the Rulers by the traditional titles instead of the more modernized ones. He spoke of their qualities- Power, Wealth, Luck, and Love- instead of their suits-Spades, Diamonds, Clubs, and Hearts. He was one of few, all of whom were Aces, who still did it. And now that Hungary thought about it, she didn't know what the Aces' ancient title was. She'd never thought to ask Canada. Then America continued, "But yes, Canada, I suppose I am." Despite his dislike of titles, Hungary could hear the pride in his voice at being his Kingdom's destined leader.

Hungary couldn't contain herself any longer. "How do you two know each other?" She blurted out.

"King America is my brother, Queen Hungary," Canada said, looking at her with deference. He was acting as if he didn't know her so that their love would remain a secret. Something warmed inside of her. Canada knew what Russia would do if he found out, and he was trying to protect her.

She swallowed dryly. Then she sensed movement under the table and turned to see Austria and Liechtenstein crawl out from under the table, Austria's arm around Liechtenstein's shoulders. Her crown of flowers sat ajar on her head, and tears brimmed in her eyes. Hungary turned back around before Liechtenstein got a chance to ask any questions. She had too many questions of her own to deal with someone else's. "King America," she asked, "Why do you look at mister..." she acted like she didn't know who Canada was, "Canada, was it?" He nodded, but she didn't need the confirmation- it was all an act. She continued with her question, "Canada like he's a ghost?"

"Because he is," King America replied, his voice suddenly hollow again, "He died, all those years ago."

Hungary swiveled around to look at Canada. He threw his hands up in the air as if to defend himself. "I didn't die. My uncle smuggled me away from the house the night I got the Mage's Mark. Uncle left behind a fake body to fool people. Ma gave us instructions on how to get to Romano and Spain." He turned to King America. "Speaking of which, how is Ma?"

King America looked down at the ground. "She's gone," he said somberly , "She died of the Virus."

"I'm so sorry, brother," Canada said, and put a hand on America's shoulder to console him.

Of course that was the exact moment China looked over. After just failing to protect his Queen, he wasn't exactly going to let anything happen to his King, and to his eyes it looked like this brazen servant was attacking King America. Canada suddenly found a silver dagger at his throat, the blade carved with strange black runes. "Get away from my King," China growled. His brown eyes blazed with anger. "I've already lost one friend today- I'm not losing another. You make any sudden movements and you will be dead, aru."

"Whoa, China," King America said, "It's okay. This is my brother. I trust him with my life."

"Even if he's an Ace?" King Russia asked smoothly. Hungary couldn't stop herself from flinching.  Somehow he had sidled up next to them without anyone noticing.

"My brother is not an Ace, Russia," King America said adamantly, "He'd never join such a group of murderers and thieves."

Hungary noticed Canada flinch out of the corner of her eye. This could not be going anywhere good...

"Just check the young man's wrist," King Russia said, a small, scary smile on his face. His top teeth poked out just the slightest but over his bottom lip, making him reminiscent of the Vampyres that occupied the slopes of Sylvania, the mountains in the Kingdom of Diamonds.

Canada automatically clutched his arm, which was covered in the long black sleeve of his servant's uniform, to his chest. Fear shone out through his glasses. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, anxiety cutting through his voice. Hungary knew what was coming, and she wanted to grab him and escape into the night outside. Canada was about to be blamed and locked up for the crimes of which her brother was almost certainly the culprit of.

"Just show me your wrist, brother," King America said kindly, his smile nothing like Russia's wolfish grin. He stretched out a hand in an offering of peace, and Canada reached out with his trembling right hand. Even in this horrible moment some back section of Hungary's mind noticed how similar the two brothers' hands were- the shape, the calluses from working the fields that none of the other Rulers had, and the size we're all so similar. 

America gently took his brother's hand and carefully rolled back his dark sleeve, revealing a small black circle crossed with an A marking his pale flesh. "You're an Ace!" King America cried, "You're one of them! You're a monster and a murderer!" He looked at his brother with utter revulsion. Though King America obviously loved his brother, the age-old fear (probably unfounded, of course) of the Aces that ran through nearly everyone's veins warped the way he looked at Canada.

"And the Jack, at that," King Russia said, adding fuel to the fire, "He's one of their leaders. He condones their hateful acts of terror. Here," he said, "Let me arrest him and take him in for questioning. Then we can learn more about these hateful people and their horrible plans."

Hungary wanted to slap her brother across the face and rescue the one she loved, but she didn't. She was the minority here; nearly everyone else shared a hatred of the Aces because they didn't know the truth, or at least that's what she thought. She couldn't do anything as King America nodded, sentencing the man she loved to a fate worse than death. She didn't feel hatred towards King America, though, because he knew not what Russia would do if he got ahold of an Ace Ruler. Hungary barely kept from shuddering in horror as she pictured the dungeons beneath the Castle of Clubs. She could barely stop herself from knocking out the two men that were each taking Canada by an arm and marching him out of the dining hall.

She looked around the room and was surprised to see that she wasn't the only person who looked worried about the Jack of Aces- Austria, Italy, Germany, and Romano all looked as if they wanted to protest, to tell Russia that he was wrong. But none of them spoke up, and she hoped they were all as ashamed as she was of being so cowardly.

Then, surprisingly, she caught something else in King Romano's amber eyes. For once, he was showing weakness. The look in his eyes was one of abject terror.


	3. Joker- even when the skies get rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is a lyric from the same song as the first two chapters.

  _"A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

 

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death..._

 

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

_This is war.._ _."_

 _-Thirty Seconds To Mars,_ This Is War

 

That night Queen Hungary met up with King Romano in the library. They talked in hushed, quick whispers. They both knew who was behind the kidnappings, and it wasn't the Aces- it was a certain King with an emotionless mauve gaze.

"How are we going to break them out?" Hungary whispered. She balanced on the balls of her feet, every nerve primed to run. Now that her brother had declared war on the Aces,  _she_ would be the one going down to the dungeons if she was caught. Not that she would have cared (She'd been bracing herself for the eventuality ever since her brother had ascended the throne) but she would be useless to Canada if she was imprisoned.

"We'll sneak in during the night," Romano said. He sighed. "It would have been much easier with Canada's help." His face was half-turned away, but in the dim light spilling in from the window she could see him nibbling worriedly on his lip and the look of worry and terror in his eyes. Suddenly she was struck by how much he'd lost. His Queen and secret love Spain had been kidnapped in the melee, and his closest friend and lieutenant had been falsely accused of a crime and arrested.

Well, at least he had the tiniest comfort- he had changed out of the stiff servant's uniform and back into the traditional, comfortable clothing of the Aces. He wore a loose black tunic, black trousers, and a black cloak. He'd traded in the pointy-toed high-heeled boots of the Spade servants for the worn-in boots that had been given to him by Spain for his twenty-first birthday. Like always- he hadn't even taken it off when serving- he wore his bracelet of black beads. The only sections of his body with any color were his sharp amber eyes and his auburn hair with its one stubborn curl.

Hungary could never tell what to think of the young King of Aces. Most of the time he was brash, cussing and insulting people, but sometimes he was human, and cared about others. She'd caught small snatches of that other man, that great leader and caregiver- when he'd gone out during the night with her and Canada to distribute warm clothing to the poor, when he'd dispensed justice fairly and evenly, and when he'd saved her from bandits once. She smiled wryly as she remembered it- he had actually been one of those bandits at the time. It was right before he discovered the Mark on his skin that foretold his destiny of greatness.

Her wry smile fell away as she remembered who else she had met that day, who was now missing- her love, Canada Williams. Back then he was the only one who had received the Mark, and as the highest ranking Ace he automatically led any group of outside-of-the-law civilians.

You see, as a Clan instead of a Kingdom, the Aces lived throughout the Four Kingdoms, mostly on the edges of society. Traditionally they were the ones that made life work-who did the menial labor, who were servants, maids, and laborers- but there were a few that are higher-ups in the Kingdoms. The Vargas brothers- Italy and Romano- were examples. Their parents were a lord and lady in the Court of Hearts. Contrary to the beliefs of most of the normal Rulers, the Rulers of the Aces were just as powerful as the Rulers of the other Kingdoms.

"There has to be a way to utilize the Abilities we still have at our disposal," Hungary said. "Who's on our side, and what are their abilities?"

"My brother, Queen Italy has the Ability of Healing, and his consort, King Germany, has the Ability of Far Sight. King America and Jack China might possibly be counted on, with their Abilities of Telepathy and the Mesmer. Can Jack Austria be counted on?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how useful his Ability is," Hungary said. Austria had the Ability to manipulate people's emotions through music.

"We'll use whatever we can get, Queen Hungary," He replied. He, just like Canada, referred to people by their respective titles, even if he was above them.

Suddenly a voice crept into her head, filling her mind with warm, soft words.  _Come to the King's Chambers,_ the voice said, and something intangible about the ageless, neutral voice told her it was China, the Jack of Spades.  _We have something you need to see._

"I'm coming," She said, then realized she had replied out loud.

 _It's okay,_ the voice said,  _I heard you. You can bring your friend along too, if you wish._

She gasped. China had known exactly what she had been thinking! How...?  _Never mind that,_ the voice said,  _Just come at once. We don't have much time before the villain makes his next move._

She nodded, and a sharp  _crack_ echoed through her head. She sensed that the connection between her mind and China's had been broken. She turned to King Romano. "King Romano, we have an appointment with the King of Power."

She smiled sadly as she used Canada's term, reminded of her lost love. She turned on her heel, her posture straightened with determination and a new energy in her step. She had a lead, however small, on how to help Canada instead of just hopeless plotting with King Romano. She would be able to get something done.

***

The first thing King France Bonnefoy did after the young Jack of Aces was arrested was to make sure Jeanne, the girl he loved, was okay. He didn't care that she was only a member of his Guard- he was in love. The passionate nights he spent with other women left a sour taste in his mouth now, and what had used to be fun had been degraded to meaningless motions.

He ran to where he knew she was stationed: outside of the dining hall doors. To his relief he saw that she was okay, that she had only sustained a few minor injuries in the fight. He pursed his lips as he walked up to her, wishing that he had Jack Italy's Ability of Healing. His Ability, to sense and control metals and jewels, was useless in this situation.

He offered a hand for her to get up, and she took it. A pang went through his heart. Of all the women he'd ever felt for, she was the only one he'd ever wanted to be with forever. He realized that he cared for her like he had no other. His heart constricted- there was no way such a pure, loyal woman would ever want to be with him.

She smiled, an easy, beautiful thing. "I thank you, my King," she said.

"No need to call me that, Jeanne," He said, pronouncing her name with a perfect accent.

"What would you have me call you and still preserve  the same measure of respect for my King?" Jeanne asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"How about Sir France?" he returned, "Still respectful, but a closer level of familiarity."

"Yes,  _Sir France,_ " she said. Then her thin blond brows crinkled, a frown turning the corners of her lips. "What happened in there?" she asked.

Suddenly the fear and worry came streaming back in, quenching the warmth of his relief. "Unknown soldiers came in and attacked us. Jack Japan and Queen Britain were captured. King America's brother Canada was apprehended. Apparently he is the Jack of Aces, and he helped orchestrate the attack. I can't help feeling sorry for the poor man, though- I almost believed that he was innocent."

***

Canada was marched down the stairway into the dungeons. They'd taken his stiff creme vest, red bowtie, and black jacket that had gone over his servant's clothing, leaving him with a long-sleeved black shirt and dark grey pants. He still had his glasses, though, and thank goodness; and now he couldn't see more than ten feet in front of his nose. Plus, there was that other problem. He made sure to keep his glasses on- if he lost their defenses, people _would_ have reason to fear him.

The guards threw him into a cell, and he knocked his head on the stones. As he slowly got up, holding his head, they headed back out, locking the cell door behind them. He dropped his hand down in front of his eyes and found it covered with a sticky red sheen. He sighed, ripped off a section of fabric from his pant leg, and leaned back against the wall behind him as he began to bandage up the wound.

Though he tried to keep calm about his situation, the normally level-headed Jack of Aces couldn't help but feel a sting of resentment. How could his own brother have abandoned him to the mercy of the heartless madman who had his own private army of jailers and torturers at his command?

***

Hungary entered King America's chambers and immediately caught sight of the little boy hovering over top of the King's massive bed.

Yes, she really meant hovering. The little boy was floating about half a foot above the covers. As she walked in he flipped down his invisble seat and landed at the base of her gown. He bowed and stuck out his hand with a flourish. "How do you do, ma lady?" He greeted her in an accent she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I'm just fine, young man," She managed to get over her shock. Who was this boy? A cousin of the King? A monster in disguise? King America's secret child?

"How about none of the above?" Jack China answered her unspoken question as he came in. That damned Jack was reading her mind again! He turned to her with a kind of sad look in his eye. "Yes, that's what most people think in reaction to what I do." Then he added apologetically, "I'm sorry about you lover."

She could tell his regret was genuine- it better have been, as he was the reason Canada was singled out (falsely) as a threat to the King- but it didn't stop her from bristling. "He wasn't my lover," She said as King Romano entered King America's chambers. The strange little boy dashed over to say hello to the King of Aces. Dressed in all black except for the purple bandanna about his throat, the kid was someone after King Romano's own heart.

"Yet you were most definitely  _in_ love, were you not?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes, but we never went  _that_ far. We were saving it for marriage."

"Fair enough. Now you were wondering who the young boy is? His name is Holy Rome. He's a Joker- one of the last of their kind."

She gasped. One of the legendary Jokers that guarded humanity from evil and darkness? Then again... "Your kind hasn't been doing a very good job," She said bitterly before she could stop herself, "King Russia's managed to capture nearly all of the Rulers of the Aces, terrorize the countryside and Cities, and attack the Rulers in what was supposed to be the most peaceful place in all Four Kingdoms." She stopped, aware that she had gone too far. She wondered what the little Joker Holy Rome would do to her. He was obviously a master of powerful magic.

Instead the boy smiled. "I like this one, Sir!" He called into thin air. "She's got the Spark, just like that girl you're always talking about!"

Suddenly a man materialized out of thin air, his back to Hungary. "What have I told you about telling people that?" He asked, shaking a finger at Holy Rome. The man looked vaguely familiar, with his curved posture and silvery-white hair.

Holy Rome pouted. "But  _sir_..." He whined.

Hungary gave a gasp of recognition and marched forward. She knew who that man was! She grabbed his shoulder. "Hey!" He cried, turning around. "Only one person is allowed to..." His voice trailed off as they locked eyes, his angry red and her cool green. His face cracked with emotion as he swallowed dryly. "Hungary? Is that really you?"

Holy Rome grinned, rolling about in the middle of the air. "That's  _Queen_ Hungary now, Sir," he said playfully.

"Yes, it's me, Prussia," The Queen of Clubs said, ignoring Holy Rome's comment.

Prussia had been very good friends with her and Russia, a long time ago. They'd grown up together, just the three of them before the two siblings had discovered their Marks and were sent to the Towers to train with Austria Edelstein, the soon-to-be Jack. Back then Russia had been a happy child without murderous, psychopathic tendencies.

They'd played everyday, exploring the castle, pranking the guards, and eating all the sweets they could find. Russia would sometimes plop himself down in the library (and this was at three years old, mind you) and read to his heart's content, leaving Hungary and their strange albino friend to wander the halls by themselves, exploring the nooks and crannies of the Castle. Somehow she, the most curious girl in all the Kingdoms, had never wondered where their friend had come from, and now she knew. He was a Joker, a guardian spirit of the Kingdoms, and he had been trying (and unfortunately failing) to prevent the event that triggered Russia's callousness and disdain for human life.

But like we already stated, he failed, so now King Russia was a murderous psychopath, and Prussia felt guilty. "It's not your fault, Prussia," Hungary said. He flinched. Was she a mind reader as well as China?

 _No, she's not. Trust me, I've checked her mind many times,_ China's voice said inside his head,  _She just has something about her where she can tell if you're feeling bad about something. If I didn't know better I'd say she was an Empath._

Hungary, not noticing their mental conversation about her, turned to Holy Rome. "Tell me, Joker, how did you manage to convince Jack China to help us?"

Holy Rome smiled. "By telling the truth, of course," He replied. Giggling in the way only a child can, he lifted his index finger and pointed at her. She was lifted into the air on an invisible cushion.

"By the Gods, what's happening?" She asked.

Prussia exchanged a look with King Romano. "She still refuses to curse, eh?" Prussia asked.

"Yes. It's so fucking annoying!" King Romano replied, rolling his eyes as if he and the Joker were old friends.

"Boys, get me down from here!" She shouted, yelling at the Joker and the King of Aces as if they were little children. They grinned simultaneously (it was actually quite refreshing for someone to address them like that- no one had dared to in a  _very_ long time), and turned to Holy Rome.

"Let 'er down, Holy Rome," Prussia said.

Holy Rome, his grin only growing wider, obliged. He dropped his index finger and Hungary fell as well, landing on her skirts. She glared at them as she got up, dusting herself off, but after a few moments joined the four of them in laughing.

Then King America walked in from the restroom, straightening his long dark blue coat, and the laughter ceased. Hungary realized, guilt welling up inside her, that for a few moments she had forgotten about King Russia and Canada. She had stopped fearing the future and dwelling in the past, instead merely living in the present.

"Why are these people in my chambers?" King America thundered. His swirled with silver. He turned to China, and somehow the Jack of Spades managed to hold his King's gaze.

"The Jokers came to me and told me the truth about the Aces and their rivalry with the King of Clubs," China said, "And I think you should listen."

King America's sour expression changed to one of incredulity. "Jokers, China? You're kidding me, right? What kind of joke do you think you're..." His voice trailed off as he got a good look at the three unknown people in the room. "Who are they?" He asked.

China pointed to the two Jokers. "The one bouncing above your head is Holy Rome and the albino is Prussia, and old friend of Queen Hungary's. They are Jokers."

King America nodded, then gestured to King Romano, whose face was turned away from him. "And who is the impolite one who does not even dare to show me his face?" King America asked, a kind smile on his face. It was obvious he was just doing this to get King Romano's attention, not because he actually believed him to be a coward.

King Romano could take many insults (he'd had to over the years), but an insult to his honor was not one he would let go unanswered. He turned around, displaying a pair of burning gold irises. The others gasped- they had seen anything like it. When the Kings used their Abilities their irises swirled with silver, still retaining bits of their normal color, while others gained swirls of the colors of their Kingdoms. King Romano was something different, something far more powerful than anyone they’d ever met.

"I am King Romano of the Aces," King Romano said, and stuck his hand out to shake instead of bowing to America like anyone else would have. The gold began to fade from his eyes, leaving everyone in question as to what King Romano's ability was. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," America managed to get out despite his shock. The surprise of finding that the leader of a group of supposed monsters and murderers was so normal, even _regal_ , looking had sucked the words from his mouth. King America had been rendered temporarily speechless, much to Hungary's satisfaction. It was rare to see the self-confident, proud King humbled like this. 

"How can I prove to you that I am not the monster that King Russia has led you to believe that I am?" King Romano said, a smirk forming on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, but Hungary caught a chink in his armor. There, buried so deep in his eyes that no one save her, Canada, or Spain could have seen, was a flash of uncharacteristic nervousness and fear.

"How about the Jokers telling me what they told my Jack?" King America asked, finally getting his bravado back.

"That can be arranged," King Romano said smoothly. Even though he was just the leader of the lower-downs of the population, he still radiated power as much as America did. And the fact that he dressed so modestly yet still commanded such strength only elevated his image- he was the perfect King.

***

A figure emerged from the shadows in Canada's cell. The dim light from the window fell across the person's face, revealing Queen Britain, his brother's consort.

"Hello, Queen Britain," Canada greeted respectfully.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The Queen of Spades asked politely, trying to understand who this vaguely familiar-looking young man was. Canada noticed that Queen Britain's signature indigo hat and flared coat were gone, as well as the white bow around his neck. All he now wore was a dark blue shirt, black pants, and charcoal grey boots.

"I'm Jack Canada Williams. You're my brother's consort."

Queen Britain made a double take, looking at the calm, peaceful young man. Once he looked closer, he saw the striking resemblance between King America and the light-blonde haired man. "I'm sorry, Jack Canada. He never mentioned you." Then he thought about what Canada had said, and did a double-take. "You're the Jack of what, exactly?"

Canada looked up from tying the laces on his boots. "Aces," he said with a confident smile, knowing how Queen Britain would react. Though he respected the Queen greatly, it was always nice to shock someone with the news as he got to do it so rarely.

Surprisingly Britain did not flinch in horror like his brother had. Instead he absorbed the new information, acting just as he had before the murders had begun. He had a remarkable talent for remembering and processing information, which was very helpful to King America in leading the country. He functioned as judge and tactician, the silent intelligence behind King America's forceful personality. "Interesting. So, pray tell, was your Clan the ones behind the attack?" He flashed Canada a searching look. "I'd quite like to know."

Canada raised an eyebrow. This Queen was smart, and cunning, and not to be distracted, a bit like King Romano when he was on the attack. "No, we weren't behind the attack," He said smoothly, standing up. Then, without meaning to, the following words poured from his mouth: "By the gods, how did you fall in love with my brother? You're far too smart for him!" He clapped a hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to address his superiors like that! The words had just come out like he was talking to an old friend. He was horrified that he, Canada Williams, one of the most respectful people in the Kingdoms, had made the mistake of speaking to a Queen like a brother, an old friend.

The Queen of Spades looked at him with a gaze twinkling with mirth. "Love's bloody complicated, especially when it comes to your brother."

Canada couldn't help agreeing. After all, he still loved his brother dearly even after King America had made the mistake of sentencing him to the dungeons.

"So I guess America and I have your blessing, eh?" Queen Britain said with a wry smile, in a half hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

Jack Canada nodded, returning Queen Britain's smile. "Yes, Queen," He replied, "I'm happy for you two. King America has a big heart. He deserves someone who loves him just as much as he loves them."

Queen Britain nodded, and Jack Canada caught a glimpse of satisfaction flash across Queen Britain's face. He realized that it had been a test, and that Queen Britain had been analyzing his answers.


	4. KingOfClubs- in desperate defiance

" _We are in the presence of a disaster of the first magnitude..._

_we have sustained a defeat without a war..."_

_-Winston Churchill_

 

_"When the sky turns gray_

_And everything is screaming_

_I will reach inside_

_Just to find my heart is beating..."_

_\- Imagine Dragons,_ Bleeding Out

 

**Fourteen Years Ago**

King Russia (Prince Russia back then) was an obedient and quiet child who carried a wisdom beyond his years, and even back then his mauve eyes betrayed nothing of what he felt inside. He viewed all of life as an experiment, something that could be manipulated to achieve a measurable result.

It was the eve of the Festival of Souls in his Twelfth Year, which as the Prince of Clubs he would have to go to, when a horrible event occurred. You see, Russia and Hungary were good friends with Prussia, the then unknown Joker, and his bizarre appearance was starting to attract attention, but not of the good kind. People thought his red eyes were a sign of evil, of the devil growing strong within the boy's heart. At first they didn't dare take any action against him as he was the best friend of their beloved Prince and Princess, but their fear grew and grew each year until it exploded.

The trio of friends were visiting a border town when their carriage was ambushed by a group of bandits. Their Abilities were in their beginning stages so they couldn't fight off the bandits very well. Prince Russia managed to hide, but Hungary and Prussia were captured by the bandits.

That was when Hungary first met sixteen-year-old Romano Vargas and fifteen-year-old Jack Canada Williams. Romano took her straight to his leader and by the end of their a quick, quiet conversation the leader of the bandits was apologizing to her and setting her free with the small, sweet smile she would come to know so well.

However, Prussia did not get such an easy escape. He was tied up and given over to the superstitious townspeople. They took the twelve-year-old to the center of town where he was burned at stake. Hungary didn't have to see it- the Jack and his soon-to-be King were feeding the innocent child dinner- but Russia saw it, and it broke whatever small faith in people he had. His soul froze over, leaving only a cold, impassionate view of humanity left behind.

**Now**

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" King America asked hesitantly, still getting over the shock of the Jokers' story.

So was Hungary- she had never known the truth of how Prussia had died. She looked over at her friend. "I'm sorry," She whispered. He nodded, an understanding look on his face, and she knew that he comprehended her meaning.

A familiar voice came from outside the door. "I'm Spain Hernández. I was assigned to guard King America's guest, the Lord of the Southern Isles. Is Lord Romano here?"

King Romano gasped. Had Queen Spain somehow made it out of the dungeons, and was now using a clever disguise to get back to his King? He frantically gestured at King America. "Come in," the King of Power said, not yet understanding who this 'Spain' character was.

The door opened, and Spain entered, his lazy posture and brilliant smile the same as the last time they saw him. The look in his eyes, however, was distant, as if he didn't recognize them.

King Romano let out a small strangled noise from the base of his throat and looked away. Hungary, sensing King Romano's distress, stepped forward. She knew the Queen from her nightly adventures with Canada, and though she was certainly perturbed by Queen Spain's ambivalence toward her she was definitely less rattled than the King, who was in love with his Queen and was probably the _last_ person Spain Hernández would ever forget.

Spain looked around. "Who is Lord Romano?" He asked. He didn't seem very surprised by the high ranking presence of the people in the room. Hungary chanced a quick look back and saw that the two Jokers had disappeared.

"This is Lord Romano," Jack China said, pointing to the King of Aces.

Spain bowed, as graceful as he had been when he was just Canada and King Romano's cook and his Mark hadn't yet manifested (to their knowledge, at least). Hungary could see that every movement of Spain's was painful to Romano, because he, for some unknown reason, obviously didn't remember his King. "I am Spain Hernández of Clubs," Spain said, "And I am looking forward to serving you, Master Romano."

Hungary's eyes popped out of her skull and she whipped around to look at King Romano in surprise. _Clubs_? Her gaze seemed to ask. He gave her the slightest nod and she saw that he was beginning to get over the hurt.

Her thoughts raced through her head. Why didn't Queen Spain seem to remember them? What had happened to him in the hours since he'd disappeared? And if what they believed about King Russia was correct, then why had he let the Queen of Aces go?

 _He has all the information he needs thanks to Jack Canada,_ China's voice said in her mind. She didn't flinch- she'd gotten used to the surprise of hearing someone else's voice in her head.

"Hernández," she said, trying to provide incentive for Spain to stay where he was so they could watch him and find out what had been done to him. She wasn't sure how to word a bribe as she'd never had to give one before, but she tried her best. "Please do a good job of taking care of Lord Romano. He is a good friend of mine, and I can help your career if you do well."

Spain cleared his throat, and Hungary took a step back when she saw the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I do not need your _help_. I will do my duty, and I will do it well, but not because of some misguided bribe. I will do it because I am a loyal citizen of the Kingdoms."

She flashed a look at King Romano. She hadn't realized his Queen had such a backbone. The ghost of a smile flickered across the King's lips. His eyes showed pride at his Queen retaining his honor even when thinking himself a lowly servant, temporarily overwhelming Romano's former fear. This showed that integrity was an integral part of Spain's character, not just a façade that he put on for others as their Queen.

Hungary's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Guard Hernandez." The words tasted sour on her tongue. Spain was a Queen, not some lowly servant, and he deserved to be addressed as such! "I did not mean to insult your honor. I wish it unsaid."

"Then it is unsaid, Queen," Spain said, the angry fire in his eyes softening. He turned to King Romano. "Master Romano, would you prefer that I wait outside for you, or stay by your side?"

"Please wait outside for a moment," King Romano said, biting back his feelings. The faintest hint of gold permeated his irises, and Hungary wondered once again what his Ability was. He rarely used it, but from her time with the Aces she'd found that the mere threat of it made unruly subjects obey. However, the King of Aces rarely had cause to even threaten to use his Ability- he commanded great respect from his people.

Spain turned and walked out, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Hungary took a moment to look at him as he walked out. Though he looked lazy and easygoing with his bright smile and languid movements, his fingers encircled the hilt of his sword with a practiced grip and his eyes blazed with a fierce passion. The slight twist of his lip betrayed the fact that he was studying the room, looking for ways to escape if needed. He was quite the talented Guard.

Once he had left she turned back to King Romano, who had sat down onto the bed with a _th_ _ump_. "He doesn't remember me," the normally unshakable King whispered. She felt sorry for the poor man. When she looked at him she didn't see the wise leader or the cranky, spoilt Lord that she had always seen- instead she saw a shattered, heartbroken man. She resisted the urge to walk over and hug him.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, steadying himself, and got up. He smoothed down his tunic and looked around at the other Rulers. "Aye!" he cried, "What the hell are you looking at?"

The three of them made various noncommittal noises. He scowled and stalked out, quickly returning to his usual self.

"That's one interesting man," Prussia said from next to her, where he'd appeared as soon as King Romano had crossed the threshold to the hallway.

Hungary just nodded, content for once to be quiet. There was something special about the King of Aces, something she couldn't quite describe. She wasn't sure if she was unsettled, in awe, or pitiful for the man. She agreed with her oldest friend- King Romano was quite the interesting man.

***

King Russia reclined back in his sofa. Contrary to what his sister thought, he knew all about the threads of dissent that were spreading throughout the Kingdoms. He knew about her forbidden romance with the commoner Canada Williams, and an educated guess based upon his observations of the couple had placed him in control of the Jack of Aces. Thanks to listening to legends about the Aces, he had his theories about the young man That he would soon test. Capturing Queen Britain would spur King America to make reckless decisions, and throwing Queen Spain back without his memory would sow confusion.

You see, King Russia saw the world as an experiment.  He was constantly manipulating variables and collecting results. He didn't care about his throne, or human life. Instead he saw people as being just as disposable as dirt, and knowledge being far superior to power. He saw the world as ruled by who knew the most and could manipulate the most rather than who had the strongest armies or magic (though they did help).

Belarus Arlovskaya, the captain of his Guard, walked into King Russia's chambers. "My King," She said, and bowed.

“Rise, my faithful servant,” He said, a disgusted twist to his lips. Though the social system was a useful tool to use and manipulate in his experiments, sometimes he wished it didn't exist. He would be able to function much better with someone like Belarus as his Queen instead of a sentimental weakling like his sister. Once she was on her feet and facing him, he said, "Tell me, Mistress Arlovskaya, what news do you bring me?"

Belarus was his master informant, one of the best spies he had. She was also untouched by human emotions such as regret or grief- she killed with precision, unaffected by remorse or guilt. She was a master with the two knives she carried. Her only fault was her brutal honesty- she could not woo a man she did not love, so she was useless for experiments on jealousy or passion. She only loved one man, and that was him. That was how he knew he had her undying loyalty without needing to threaten or bribe her.

Human emotions were weaknesses, and _oh_ so easy to play with.

"He's back, my lord," She said, and from the tone of her voice- the slightest edge of fear that did not exist except when talking about this person- Russia knew who  _He_ was. A cold feeling trickled down his spine.

He took a deep breath and answered, "Where has He been spotted this time?"

"The Northern Edge of the Kingdom of Hearts, my King," She said. Her normally emotionless violet eyes flickered, the faintest hint of something he couldn't decipher passing across her consciousness.

"Take Cuba Machado, Korea Yong Soo, and Serbia Jovanovic to the border and try to find out what is happening. He could ruin all of my plans."

She nodded, sweeping into a bow, and left the room without another word.

King Russia settled back into his sofa, checking his heartbeat. It was a few beats above normal- almost unnoticeable for anyone else, but the difference for him was as big as if he had just run all the way across the Castle of Spades. He clenched his fingers, wresting those few tendrils of fear back under his control before they could spread. His experiments would continue undisturbed as soon as Belarus and her team took care of Him. There was nothing to worry about.

But just try telling that to his left pinky finger, which was drumming out a random beat on the armrest, completely out of his control.


	5. AceofClubs- beware the danger, it lurks for those who get swept away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more tomorrow (rest of Spamano flashback, as well as more in the present day)- I promise!
> 
> Chapter title is from "Fools like me" by Vanessa Carlton.

_"Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl_

_And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all_

_Life is a journey where you stumble and fall_

_But I'm okay_

_When I lie down in your arms..."_

_-Nico & Vinz,_ In Your Arms

 

_"This is my family. I found it all on my own._

_It's little, and broken, but still good._

_Yeah - still good."_

_-Stitch,_ Lilo and Stitch

 

King Romano stepped out of King America's chambers and nearly bumped into Spain. His cheeks flushed red and a spew of curses erupted from his mouth. Normally he would have tried to keep it in around his Queen, as he didn't want to embarrass himself around the man he loved, but if Spain couldn't remember the kisses and dances they'd shared then he'd have to give him a display of the reputation he'd had since he was five- the one Spain would be more likely to remember, if he did recall the Lord of the Southern Isles at all.

"Guard Hernández," He ordered, haughtily sticking his nose up into the air and sliding back into the bratty Lord guise he'd carried back before he'd become King of the Aces (he worried the mask might have come a bit too easily, but realized that years of acting practice as an Ace were kicking in and so he dismissed his concern). "Do watch where you're going."

Spain grinned, slipping out of the attentive, honorable guard role he'd been in a moment ago and into the slightly bumbling, foolish young man King Romano welcomed into his fold those few years ago. Well, at least that's who King Romano had thought he was welcoming- Spain had kept the dark, warrior-like pirate side of him well hidden for a long time, fooling nearly everyone, even Jack Canada himself, for a short while.

But then King Romano and Canada had gone on a quest to find herbs for a friend, and Spain had followed them to try and help- an event that had ended with the then Romano discovering the truth about the seemingly oblivious Spain Hernández of the Clubs...

 

**Eleven Years Ago**

 

Let me explain something before we get into the main flashback. Back in the days of Romano (he was not a king back then) Vargas' childhood- as well as today- every person who gained magic and was not a Ruler was sent to their Kingdom's Mages. Most magic users were born into the Mages, so that wasn't a problem, but sometimes others manifested Abilities.

And even then, it wasn't too hard.

The worst was when the Rulers of the Aces manifested their Abilities, as they couldn't exactly get checked for the Mark of a True Mage- the purple mark that blooms on one's skin if they're destined to be a Mage of Legend. The problem with being checked for a Mark is that it can bloom anywhere, which means that the normal places where a Ruler's Mark can bloom are checked as well. If a Ruler of the Aces gets checked, then their Mark will be discovered and they will be put in jail.

But I digress.

At this point in time Romano was still Jack Canada's second-in-command. Originally, before Canada had joined their group of bandits, Romano had been the secret leader, but then Canada had joined and, as explained before, became the leader. Then something extremely weird happened, disturbing the routine Jack Canada and Romano had perfected.

Spain Hernández stepped off the ship into the port of the town of Clover, on the Eastern edge of the Kingdom of Clubs. Armed with a smile and a well-hidden sword, Spain immediately sought out the nearest group of bandits, which just so happened to be Jack Canada and Romano's.

He strolled into their camp, a goofy grin on his face, and asked to be taken to their leader. Once brought to Canada, he explained that he wanted to join their group of bandits. He said that he used to work on a ship as a guard for a lord, and that he needed a job to help support his sister, who was with child.

Jack Canada instantly accepted Spain, as he knew firsthand what could happen when a mother didn't have enough to eat when she was pregnant.

(It was what had happened to his aunt Madeline Williams. She had died in childbirth when the baby came two months early, and the baby had died as well. Jack Canada wouldn't wish such a fate on his greatest enemies.)

But Romano, on the other hand, had reservations about accepting the talented sailor-guard they knew nothing about. He had a wide range of skills, from tactical planning to swordplay to always knowing where to find food. There was something he wasn't telling them, though no one else seemed to realize it- he quickly gained everyone's trust save Romano's. It seemed like he was the only one who was remembering to be wary of strangers. Spain's grin and laidback manner had set them all at ease, and Romano was uncharacteristically worried.

That was until the day that Romano and Jack Canada went searching for herbs to heal their friend, Belgium, and found out Spain's greatest secrets.

 

"It's just this way, Jack Canada," Romano said, respectfully addressing the slightly younger man by his title. He pointed over the crest of the hill to the caves on the other side of the road. His amber eyes, normally full of annoyance and anger, glowed with excitement.

"Thank you, Lord Romano," Jack Canada inclined his head the proper degree to Romano, showing the same respect. Coming from a commoner family, Jack Canada had spent his life bowing to Lords, and even if Romano was a Lord of Hearts, he still knew to behave respectfully. Romano had tried to break him of the habit- Jacks should bow to no one save Kings and Queens- but Canada had remained steadfastly traditional, which Romano had decided to accept. He was a bit like the young King of Spades, who they'd heard rumors about from Princess Hungary when she visited. The young King came from a common family just as Jack Canada had, and he also insisted on showing respect to Lords and Ladies, as well as any commoner who came to the Castle for leadership.

"Hello, comrades!" A cheerful voice whisper-shouted from behind them. Romano, abandoning all decorum, let out a stream of muttered curses as he and his Jack turned to see Spain Hernández, who was wearing a black and green uniform (to disguise himself as a guard passing through) and a big grin, his hair all over the place and his green eyes sparkling brightly with mischievousness.

When he didn't flinch, Romano sighed and returned to choosing a path across the road and into the cave. He didn't hear any carriages coming down the road, and so the trio (he scowled at the thought- it should have only been the two of them, Jack Canada and him, no Spain) would be safe from sight, not needing night to sneak across the road and into the caves. He was glad as they couldn't wait much longer to gather the herbs for their healer, a pale-skinned Seven named Finland Väinämöinen. Once again Romano regretted the fact that he didn't have his brother's Ability to Heal others. Then again, he'd be Marked and have to be extra careful around authorities. Normally just a change of clothes was all he needed to go home and convince his unwitting relatives and old friends that he was still a Heart (they'd never suspect the change), but if he gained the Mark of a Mage then he'd be sent away.

And he couldn't allow that- Jack Canada relied on him too much, for planning as well as keeping the secret he'd been carrying since he Manifested. The whole operation would fall apart without Romano's planning. Unlike at home, he was useful here.

"Come this way, Jack Canada," Romano gestured for Jack Canada to follow him, and he quickly crossed the dirt-and-stone road. He deliberately avoided mentioning Spain's name, just to showcase how much the former sailor-guard annoyed Romano.

All to no avail, though, as Spain's hand appeared on his shoulder as he reached the entrance to the cave. Romano looked up, irritated, into the bandit's green eyes. He was surprised to find them touched by worry, the mirth gone. "Are you okay, sir?" Spain asked, his voice flowing with concern.

Romano shrugged his hand off and turned back to the cave. "I'm just fine," he muttered gruffly, outwardly giving every sign of being unperturbed by Spain's question. But inside, however, was a completely different story. _How could this man possibly know?_ Romano wondered. _How could he possibly know about Italy, and how worried I am about the danger he's in? That I'm worried that I may be the cause of it? How could he possibly know of Canada's secret? What is this man to sense such things?_

But Jack Canada had appeared behind them, so Romano received no chance to ask such questions. Then again, Romano probably wouldn't have asked anyway- it was not his style to seem weak by giving in to his curiosity.

"Alright, Lord Romano," Jack Canada said with a gracious smile, "What would you have us do?"

"Finland said that the herbs should be about fifty feet into the cave. They have a short dark green stem with purple leave. On the eastern side of the plant there are always three long leaves while there are two short leaves on the western side," Romano explained while breaking off a branch. Spain passed Romano a fire-starting stone and he took it without expressing gratitude. Spain didn't seem to mind, though; he just smiled and waited while Romano wrapped the end of the branch in oil-soaked fabric from his black satchel and lit it on fire to form a torch. Then he led them into the entrance of the cave and down a slope to the herbs. Jack Canada was, of course, willing to let Romano lead the way- showing that he really was a great choice to become a Jack. He was a great warrior and tactician, but he'd be much better following someone else's orders. It was merely tradition that kept him in the role of leader of the bandits, nothing more.

Just as Romano was thinking this, Spain tripped. His foot slipped on a patch of wet rock and he fell down the slope. Jack Canada and Romano ran down the slope after him, his groan of pain echoing through the cave around them. There they found him with the fabric of his tunic torn up and a deep gash in his arm. 

Romano shoved the torch between two rocks and hastily ripped a strip of fabric off of the bottom of his pant leg while Jack Canada dug out medicine from his bag. "You idiot," Romano muttered as he went to pull off Spain's torn tunic.

"Stop!" Spain shouted, his voice nervous for the first time since Romano had met him.

Romano frowned. "What do you mean, stop?" he asked as he pulled off the tunic in order to bandage the wound. He froze and let the tunic drop to the ground when he saw the two things on Spain's back that he had been hiding from the rest of them. "So that's why you never changed around us," Romano whispered, understanding dawning on him. Spain hadn't been entirely truthful, and for good reason as Romano now saw- he didn't want the rest of their group to find out the truth about his past.

"What's wrong?" Jack Canada asked, kind eyes confused as he turned around to find Romano crouching behind Spain, a strange look in his eyes and the tunic on the ground. The normally ever-happy sailor had his head bowed and his shoulders tense, the muscles drawn taut under his tanned skin.

Romano touched Spain's shoulder with uncharacteristic gentleness, and the well-toned man turned to look at him. Romano asked him an unspoken question with his eyes, and Spain nodded.

Romano turned to Jack Canada. "May I introduce Queen Spain Hernández of the Aces?" He asked calmly, not bearing to speak Queen Spain's other secret, which Jack Canada would learn soon anyway.

Spain managed a little bow of his head, biting his lip in order to keep from crying out in pain. Jack Canada stared at him for a few moments, shock clearly displayed in the O his lips had formed, and then spoke. "You let me treat you like a common guard, my Queen?" Jack Canada asked, and Romano could see that the words spilling out of him had been loosened by his surprise. He knew that Jack Canada had always been determined to observe proper decorum when it came to addressing people, and the fact that one may have been higher than he and had not revealed was frankly shocking. All this time he hadn't been treating him like his proper status warranted, and that appalled Jack Canada.

However, it was this fact, and the other one displayed on Spain's back, that had the opposite reaction in Romano. He felt a grudging sense of admiration for Queen Spain. Romano knew that Spain could have revealed his true identity the first day they met him and that he would have received the utmost respect, as well as leadership of the bandits, but instead he'd chosen to hide his identity from them. He'd taken the brunt of Romano's mistrust for weeks (though Spain probably hadn't realized it, oblivious as he was) instead of just telling the truth. Romano knew from experience that Spain could've received comfort and respect just for having a higher rank, but he'd chosen to hide it instead, to just be one of the men (well, one of the bandits. There were a few women such as Belgium who'd joined the bandits' ranks in the past few years).

"Ah, Queen Spain, if you don't mind me asking," Jack Canada began as he began to clean out the wound, trying to wrap his thoughts around what had just happened, "Why did you hide your Mark from us?"

Romano looked at Jack Canada with something akin to surprise. The Jack was _that_ close to Queen Spain's back and he still hadn't seen the scars and bruises that crossed his back, some new and some old? The map of anguish that traversed time, spelling out years of untold agony?

And besides, Jack Canada knew as well as anyone why you would hide a curse that had been unwillingly bestowed upon you.

Then Jack Canada looked at Queen Spain's back and the pieces fell into the place. He gave a sharp intake of breath. "What happened to you, my Queen?" He asked concernedly, continuing to put medicine on the wound. His careful, nimble fingers were gentle, not digging into the wound or creating any more pain for Queen Spain.

"I Manifested when I was very young," Queen Spain began, his voice muffled as he'd bought his knees up to his chest and pressed his face into them. "I was merely in my fifth year when I was bathing and discovered the Mark." Romano barely managed to hold in a gasp- he'd never heard of someone Manifesting that early. "My father was a strict man who had never restrained himself from 'disciplining' me in the past, and he had a deep, abiding hatred of Aces that went beyond the normal fear. It was a _mania,_ an unnatural obsession or fear. He would do anything to get rid of the Aces, and the mere thought of his own son being an Ace horrified him beyond belief." Queen Spain looked up at the two Aces as his voice dropped to a whisper. Romano could see the angry tears forming in the corners of Queen Spain's eyes. "So he took his 'discipline' to a whole new level, trying to beat the Ace out of me. It didn't matter that my Ability couldn't be used to do anything violent or evil- he was so far gone, so far past reason, that he didn't care. What you see on my back is the result. I ended up running away when I was twelve. A ship captain took pity on me and accepted me as a deck hand. I learned to defend myself." His eyes blazed with anger and defiance as he wiped the tears away. "I never wanted to be so helpless again."

Romano felt an unwanted rush of empathy towards Queen Spain as Jack Canada wrapped the bandage around Queen Spain's bicep, tying it tightly enough so that it would stay on but loosely enough that it wouldn't cut the flow of blood. Feeling helpless in the face of a relative... now there was a feeling he could relate to. He unconsciously touched the scar that crossed his right cheek at the thought.

 

**Now**

 

So that was eleven years ago, the moment that King Romano first began to trust the newly found out Queen of Aces. Over the next years together, the three of them- Jack Canada, Queen Spain, and the last-to-be-discovered King Romano- blended into a seamless team, working together to achieve the ending they wanted, which was freedom from hatred for the Aces and an end to King Russia's reign of terror.

The truth was finally settling in for King Romano. Queen Spain had had _eleven years_ of his life stolen from him- a time during which he had steadily grown more confident in himself, had become a leader, and had fallen in love. Breathless, passionate, exhilarating love, the kind of which King Romano had never experienced before Queen Spain.

King Romano caught himself staring at Spain for a moment longer than normal. Wait a moment. If all of his memories of Romano had been erased, then that left him where he'd begun- just off the boat, right? Just after he'd run away from his father. He frowned. He'd have to find out where exactly Spain was, what he remembered.

But for now that could wait. His amber eyes surveyed the other Rulers as they emerged from King America's chambers. He'd known Queen Hungary for a very long time, so he saw the hint of anxiety she was hiding under a façade of courage. She was really worried about Jack Canada, as was her due. 

King America nodded to Guard Hernández as he came out. He'd been told who the Guard truly was before they'd emerged from his chambers, as well his relationship with King Romano. He knew he couldn't begin to imagine how much it hurt for the love of King Spain's life to forget about him. If that happened to him and Queen Britain, then, well... he wouldn't know what to do. He'd be at a loss, probably so paralyzed with grief that he could barely walk, much less help develop a rebellion against the man who caused the pain. Different people had different ways of dealing with things.

***

Queen Italy paused before opening up the door to the Hearts' chambers and quickly wiped the tears out of his eyes. Though everyone else perceived the small, gangly Queen as non-threatening and weak, he never truly showed any signs of weakness. He straightened his dark rose-colored jacket and plastered on a giant smile. He knew he couldn't show anyone any signs of true weakness- only King Germany and Jack Japan were allowed to see him cry. Currently, King Germany was in his room of their chambers and working on paperwork for their Kingdom, and Japan was off doing who knew what.

Then he opened the door to reveal a familiar woman with short hair and an envelope on a silver tray. In elegant calligraphy it was addressed to 'Queen Italy' on the outside. Queen Italy, however, barely paid attention to the letter and instead threw his arms around the woman, shouting, "Belgium! It's been so long!"

You see, Queen Italy had met very few of his brother's friends (probably because they were all Aces), so the few times that King Romano had brought home a friend he had noticed.

Back when they were kids Romano had gone through a phase in which he claimed to like girls. Belgium was his first and only girlfriend, a daughter of a lower-ranking Viscountess from the Kingdom of Diamonds. Though Romano had genuinely liked her, there'd been no spark. They'd parted friends, and _boy_ was Romano surprised when Jack Canada had joined the bandits and had brought along a friend, who just happened to be Belgium.

Belgium leaned back from the hug. "How are you, Queen Italy?" Belgium asked, eyes bright.

"Ve~Not so good, Belgium," He pouted, "My brother is upset because Spain and Canada have been taken, but I hear from a friend he's working on the problem with the help of Queen Hungary and the Spades."

She frowned. "I'm sorry to hear it, Queen Italy," She replied. Then she handed him the letter. "I believe this is for you."

He reached out and carefully plucked the letter from his friend's hand. "Thank you, Belgium." He flashed a happy grin. Then, displaying a serious side he rarely showed anyone,  "Well, I have to read this. It might be important. Have a good day." Then he leaned in and whispered the Aces' customary farewell. "May your sword stay sharp."

"And to you as well," She replied, then with a swish of her skirts and a smile she left.

Queen Italy carefully slid a knife under the deep red wax seal on the envelope and peeled it open. He withdrew a single piece of thin light green stationery folded in thirds. He unfolded it and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the message written in familiar spidery handwriting.

 

**Italy-**

**I'm coming to the Castle.**

**My Mate was taken by the Clubs, as well as my sister Julchen.**

**I will not abide by this outrage.**

**-Romania**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... I couldn't reveal Romano's Ability just yet. Had to make edits to the chapter so that I could hold off until later.
> 
> I'm so mean. Like I said, sorry.


	6. AceOfSpades- feeling my way through the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait!
> 
> Title is from "Wake Me Up" by Avicii.
> 
> Listen to "Masquerade" by Robosoul to get the feel for this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this world your number is kind of like an ethnicity/work group.
> 
> For example:  
> Seven=Nordic  
> Nine= Farmer  
> Ten=Russia's henchmen  
> Six= Baltic states/Poland  
> Three= Knight  
> Two= Lord/ Lady
> 
>  I'll post a listing of who fits where in a couple of chapters.
> 
> Also, the only reason Norway is going along with this is because Russia kidnapped Denmark and Iceland and has threatened to kill them if Norway doesn't cooperate.

_"That I am hypnotized_

_Yeah I am drawn to your eyes_

_I just want to see your face_

_Welcome to my masquerade_

_Masquerade_ _..."_

 _-Robosoul,_ Masquerade

 

_"Well, I met an old man_

_Dying on a train._

_No more destination,_

_No more pain._

_Well he said_

_'One thing, before I graduate_

_Never let your fear decide your fate.'..."_

_-AWOLNATION,_ Kill Your Heroes

 

It was a curse.

Jack Canada could feel the darkness tearing at his insides as the footsteps in the corridor outside his and Queen Britain's cell. The darkness inside of him, which he normally only used in small amounts to power his Invisibility, threatened to leap out and tear his enemies apart. Canada knew his fear only lent the darkness power, but as long as he kept his glasses- made by some Dragyns in the Kingdom of Diamonds, blessed by an old shaman in the Hearts, and charmed by a relative of Queen Britain himself- on, the dark monster would stay locked inside of him.

He squatted against the wall, knees pulled up against his chest, and tried to keep himself from wrenching off his glasses and attacking everyone using his true form. He knew that if he let Queen Britain see him attacking everyone he would have no chance of convincing him that Aces weren't evil.

"Jack Canada?" Queen Britain asked, the smallest touch of concern in his voice, "Are you alright?"

Canada nodded. He didn't feel like answering.

Canada heard the lock to the cell click and the door swing open. A cold voice filled the room. "Canada Williams is wanted in the honorable presence of King Russia."

Canada noticed the significant replacement of 'requested' with 'wanted'. It showed the intentional devaluation of Canada's worth; it showed that King Russia didn't recognize the fact that Canada was a powerful Jack but merely saw him as a lowly pawn, a Ten. Nevertheless, he stood up carefully and walked over to the medium-sized, emotionless, violet-eyed Seven who was holding a staff. He knew that the man was a Seven because he had the same pale skin, pale hair, and fine facial features as Finland Väinämöinen, the medic on the Aces' team.

"This way, Mr. Williams," The man said in a stony voice, and then gestured toward Queen Britain with his staff. Thin glowing blue cuffs erupted around the Queen's wrists, slamming them together.

"You bloody heathen!" Queen Britain cried furiously, losing his seemingly unbreakable composure, "How _dare_ you attack a Ruler?"

Norway ignored the angry Mage-Queen. "Come this way, Mr. Williams," He merely said again, and tightened his grip on his staff, sliding his gaze over to Queen Britain in a threatening way.

Canada gulped. If his defiance toward King Russia caused his brother's consort and lover to be hurt then King America would never forgive him, nor would he be able to forgive himself. He stepped forward, hands raised in front of him defensively.

"Here, Mage of Sevens, I'm following you. Do not hurt the Queen," Canada said, walking toward the Seven.

The Seven nodded, turned, and left the cell. Canada followed, touching his glasses subconsciously to make sure they were still there, and the door to the cell swung shut behind him.

 

 _The idiot!_ Queen Britain shook his head, worry for the smaller brother of his love flooding him, _How could he give himself up like that for a man he's never met before?_

With a curl of his lips he realized that Canada was just as brave as America, just in a different way. He had sacrificed himself without a second thought.

That was a kind of courage Britain could never reach.

Now, as much as he worried for the young Jack he had to find a way out. He tested his bonds- too strong. So how could he...aha, that was it! He smiled smugly, only a touch of worry tainting his idea.

If King America remembered the Spade charm his Queen had given him on the night of their coronation and followed England's instructions then he would have his solution to the whole problem.

***

Jack Canada was escorted to the mouth of a tunnel and then stopped.

"Sorry about this," the Seven said suddenly, and waved his staff. Canada's world was cast into darkness. A terror seized at Canada's heart. Not the darkness, he thought, not my ancient fear.

"Just follow the sound of my footsteps," the Seven said emotionlessly.

Canada swallowed and obeyed, training his ears forward. _Left, right, left, right..._

He measured his breathing by the sound of the Seven's footsteps. _In, out, in, out..._

The terror slowly went away, the memories of confinement and darkness filtering away to the edges of his mind. He calmed himself down, knowing what would happen if he let his fear take hold of him.

"We're here," the Seven said abruptly after walking for what felt like forever. The darkness lifted and Canada found himself in front of King Russia himself, sitting comfortably in his throne with a calculating glint in his eyes.

He didn't even look at the Seven as he added, "You can leave now, Norway Bondevik."

The Seven left, bowing before he left. Canada couldn't detect any emotion from Norway toward King Russia whatsoever, whether negative or positive. He was an enigma, a perfect stone façade.

"Hello, Mr. Williams, " King Russia said, staring at Canada. Canada didn't respond, instead staring at him through the lenses of his glasses. He knew he probably didn't seem very intimidating, but he had never been.

King Russia merely smiled his eerie little grin down at Canada. "I've brought you here to observe your reaction to the situation, as well as to deduce what that little secret is you're hiding behind those glasses," He recited in a cold voice. Canada flinched. King Russia's face didn't change but Canada thought he could detect the slightest hint of calculated glee within the King's voice.

He scoffed inwardly. _King?_ This man wasn't even good enough to wipe the dirt off of King Romano's boots. Then again, in Canada's opinion most people weren't. Very few people would deserve the title of King. Romano Lovino Vargas was one of those, and so was America Alfred F. Jones. Russia Ivan Braginski- not so much. He was better suited to the role of Lord of Siberia, the dark region to the Northern Edge of the Clubs. His beloved Hungary would make a much better King than Russia, that was for sure.

A flicker of, well, _something_ passed across King Russia's features,  but it was too fast for Canada to determine what it was. Then, abruptly, he raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. A man in orange and cream clothing entered from a side door, his head down.

"You're mine for now, little Ace," King Russia said. A shudder of fear and disgust passed through Canada's body.

"Take the little Ace back to the dungeons, Switzerland," King Russia ordered, and the man grabbed Canada's wrist and began quickly marching him out of the room. _No_ , Canada thought, looking up desperately into the face of his new captor, _it can't be-_ but it was, no matter how much he wished it wasn't real.

Jack Switzerland of the Diamonds was leading him back to dark dungeon cell.

But Canada didn't dare fight back- Queen Britain's life was on the line. He let himself be led, still absorbing this new, veritably shocking, piece of information, back to Queen Britain.

***

King America stood in his consort's chambers, staring at the giant magical clock above his Queen's bed. It was the source of all the magic in the Four Kingdoms,  and it was the impartial judge that decided who would become the Rulers of the Four- well, now Five- Kingdoms. He'd always wondered why in the world It had picked him, the son of a lowly farmer, to be King. For so long he'd been a resentful, emotional wreck who'd rebelled against the very idea of ruling a Kingdom. His brother and mother had just died when he permanently moved to the castle at age seven- who else was he supposed to care about?

Then he met Britain, a well-bred Mage, and China, a skilled warrior, who became like his new brothers. Well, not exactly. He'd always felt a certain level of admiration for Britain that went beyond your normal Bonded status- and all it took was a careless slip up in his fifteenth year to realize he was in love.

 

**Eleven Years Ago**

 

They'd been getting ready for the upcoming ball to celebrate the third anniversary of their coronation. It was a masquerade, and King America was incredibly excited- he thought he had the perfect costume. It was an old dark blue army jacket trimmed in white with golden epaulets on the shoulders, new black pants, these _really cool_ new shiny white boots, made just to be worn to balls, and a dark blue masque that covered his eyes. For the fifteen-year-old it was like he was a heroic knight, who would sweep Ladies off of their feet and rescue them from Dragons. 

(He had a really overactive imagination, let's admit that.)

As the night grew his excitement dampened as he realized that the true purpose of it had been for all the Ladies in the Kingdoms to catch a glance at the new King and try to win his hand. They all wanted to be his wife and consort, gaining substantial power (though not all- Queen Britain would still be quite powerful).

Suddenly a mysterious man came up to the King, who was taking a break. The man was in all white, save for the violet mask about his emerald green eyes. His fair hair was combed back neatly, but King America couldn't help but think he looked familiar. The broad smile on the man's face didn't look right, though.

He grabbed King America's wrist. "Come this way, your Majesty," He said, leading him away from the crowd. He was using a very poorly accented voice that made him sound somewhere halfway between a Mage and a Nine, the number King America had been born into. "I'm sure you want some space."

King America let himself be led out of the ballroom and down a corridor. For some bizarre reason he innately trusted this man, whoever he was. And he was right to- the man had guided him to the stairway that would lead to his chambers.

King America let go of the man's hand and stepped forward toward the stairs- he was exhausted. But wait- he couldn't forget his manners! He turned back around. "Thank you, kind sir," He said graciously, but noticed the twist of regret to the kind stranger's smile. " Are you alright?" He asked concernedly. 

The stranger took a deep breath and stepped forward. King America suddenly found a gentle warmth pressed to his mouth as he was kissed by another man. Many emotions flitted through his head- horror, surprise, enjoyment, and eventually a feeling of just wrong. He realized that the reason he didn't agree with this was because he was in love with someone else, but it wasn't any girl.

The man stepped back, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, that strange mixed accent still in place, "I know you're probably in love with one of those girls out there. It's just that I fell in love with you the first time I met you and I thought...well, I just thought..."

King America felt sorry for the poor, lost looking man before him. He knew how it felt to have someone you love reject your affections- it had happened with his Pa plenty of times during his childhood- and he sympathized with him. "It's fine," he said tiredly, "I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of. Anyway, my heart already belongs to someone else."

The man stepped forward, looking like he wanted to reply, but he tripped on a ridge in the carpet and fell forward. King America lunged forward and caught him, but in the process he unfortunately knocked off the man's mask. It fell onto the ground between them and as the man carefully picked himself up King America saw who it was.

"I'm so sorry," He babbled, thoughts rushing through his head. He couldn't believe he'd just _kissed_ Queen Britain!

Queen Britain's piercing green eyes scanned King America's face. Something in his face must have been off-putting because Britain's face suddenly hardened. "Bollocks!" He shouted angrily, hurriedly picking up his mask. His normal smooth Mage accent was back, replacing the brash fake accent he'd been putting on. "You weren't supposed to see. Oh by the gods, I'm going to the gaol! Hell, no one knows yet and no one was ever supposed to find out!" His cheeks burned fiery red with a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and fear.

King America watched, speechless, as his Queen convinced himself that he was going to the gaol. It took him moment to work up the courage to speak. "You're not going to the gaol," He spoke up, "Why would I ever do that to the chosen Queen of Spades?"

"I broke the law," Queen Britain said, his tone confused.

"Well, so did I," King America said softly.

Queen Britain fixed him with his poisonous green gaze. King America found himself caught in his Queen's eyes, unable to turn away, as his statement was picked apart and analyzed. Even at eighteen-years-old, Queen Britain had already established his reputation for his powers of shrewd observation.

"Hell," Britain whispered what felt like an eternity later- though it was probably only a few moments, "You don't mean...?"

King America's brain had no idea how to respond so he did the only thing he could figure to do- he leaned forward and kissed Britain on the lips, effectively shutting the Queen up. Then he leaned back and Britain's hand flew to his lips, gazing down at his mouth as if something magical had happened to it. 

"Yeah," King America said, an energized grin on his face. He was no longer tired, instead filled with a powerful feeling he could only describe as love, "I really like you, Britain. I've always thought you were kind of cool, dude." He caught himself using the language of his childhood, the slang that had been supposedly groomed out of him slipping out.

He frowned, but Britain just laughed good naturedly. He knew what was bothering the young King- they were Bonded, and strong emotions such as America's current consternation sometimes leaked between their minds. How neither of them hadn't caught the other person's romantic feelings yet was a mystery- what a duo of idiots they made. "It's fine, King America," Britain said, his tone happy. "It's actually nice to hear you this way. Your language is refreshing, your Majesty." He took a deep breath and slipped his mask back on. "Now that I know your secret- and you know mine- would you rather go back to the Ball or should I help you to your chambers?"

King America grinned a bit crookedly. "I'm fine with going back to the Ball, Britain. After all, it's a lot more fun if you're not searching for a bride." He winked clumsily- he was unused to trying to be charming without the use of his Ability. He wanted this- whatever _this_ was growing between him and his Queen- to be real. Queen Britain smiled back at him, knowing they would have a lot more to talk about that night after the Ball.

It's been eleven years since that night and although King America has only gotten more charming, he still hasn't married. In fact, he hasn't even courted.

 

**Now**

 

Well, now King America felt incredibly old looking back on that night. He'd been so full of innocent optimism that night, but by now the full weight of such hiding such a secret had chafed against his shoulders for eleven years. He was wearier and less sympathetic, though infinitely stronger. He still Normally carried that confidence and big smile he'd worn those first few years, but now it was tempered by seriousness.

Tonight, however, his smile was gone and his normally sparkling blue eyes were hard and cold. He'd thought that he'd been doing a good job, that he'd had everything handled, but then Britain had been kidnapped and he'd mistakenly sent his brother to a horrible fate. That bitterness from his first night as King had returned. How could anyone think that he, an unskilled Nine, could be a competent King?

Even worse, though, was the fact that somehow the Spades' Bond had been dampened. It had grown far stronger over the years they'd been Bonded, but now King America couldn't feel anything. He could tell that Queen Britain was alive, but that was about it. It made him feel weak, like a vital part of him was gone.

A sudden crash shattered his depressing trance. He turned around to see a man in blood red clothing land on the floor, glass falling behind him. A red hat somehow stayed perched jaunty on his head. From his pale skin, sharp extended fangs, and red irises King America could tell that the man was a Vampyre. The man's red eyes blazed with anger and sparks danced along his fingers.

"What the hell have you done with my Mate?" He growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the apparent lack of USUK- it was originally designed to be the main couple, but then the story took a sharp left turn into crazy and this is what happened.


	7. JackOfDiamonds- so this is where you fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO NOT DONE YET!
> 
> Title is from "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Italics is a flashback by Switzerland.

_"But I will hold on hope_

_And I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck..."_

_-Mumford and Sons,_ the Cave

 

_"Boy you never told me_

_True love was going to hurt_

_True pain I don't deserve_

_Truth is that I never learn..."_

_-Ella Henderson,_ Ghost

 

**A Few Hours Earlier**

 

Ever since Jack Switzerland was a little boy he'd dreamed of love. When he'd become a Jack, King France had arranged a betrothal between him and Sakura Honda. Switzerland had fallen head over heels in love with the lovely Hearts woman.

But then she'd died, killed in an ambush on her carriage, and he'd sworn never to fall in love again.

It hadn't been that hard. He'd focused on work and protecting his sister from the advances of unworthy men (eventually he'd settled on allowing Jack Austria to court her), and until just recently no woman had gotten his attention the way the intelligent, beautiful Sakura had.

And then he met _her_. The witty, beautiful Julchen Beilschmidt. A distant relative of the King of Hearts, she had a sharp tongue, a wicked sense of humor, and a smart mind. She had beautiful long, silver hair and red eyes. She was brash and uncouth- nothing like the poised, sophisticated Lady Sakura- but Switzerland found himself falling desperately in love with her all the same.

The only problem? She wasn't entirely human.

Julchen was a Vampyre. The two of them had secretly become Mates the night of the Ball celebrating peace between the Vampyres and the Mortals of the Kingdom of Diamonds. She'd Marked him- below the collar of his Jack uniform were two blood red fang marks. He was stronger, smarter on the days after she visited. A powerful, ancient energy ran through his veins when the intoxicating venom her fangs carried mixed with his bloodstream when she Marked him.

You see, Switzerland and his sister Liechtenstein weren't exactly human either.

Half-Dragon, their powers were far more powerful than your normal Mage's. In fact, thanks to the mixture of being Rulers and Dragons Switzerland and his sister were more powerful than anyone in all Four Kingdoms save the Kings.

That hadn't stopped Julchen from being kidnapped by King Russia's henchmen, however, and King Russia was able to harness the bond that connected a Vampyre and her Mate (the same bond that gave them both so much power), and control Switzerland and his powers.

The first person he'd had to use his Ability of Memory Erasure on had been Spain of the Aces, and it had felt horrible. It hurt, taking someone's life from them like that, ripping it out of their head and hiding it within you. As his finger hit Spain's forehead, pulling memories out, the past eleven years of Spain's life had flashed through the darkness behind Switzerland's eyelids. Meeting Jack Canada and Romano, falling desperately in love, watching Romano get mortally injured and Manifesting, finally able to use his deadly inner power, searching for a cure to Jack Canada's dark power, and finally admitting his love for the rude yet kind dashing King of Aces. Spain's life was one of passion and rebellion, pain and love.

Then he was gone, the inner essence that made Spain the Queen of Aces gone. Spain had collapsed, going into an unconscious state for a few minutes. Switzerland had escaped from the dark room before Spain could wake up- he couldn't bear seeing the empty look in the Queen's eyes that always followed such a procedure.

"It makes you feel dirty, doesn't it?" King Russia said as Jack Switzerland ran out. Switzerland could see the jewel in King Russia's hand, the blood red ruby streaked with silver that could be used to control the Vampyre it belonged to and that Vampyre's mate. King Russia had that constant, small smile of malicious glee on his face and Switzerland wanted to punch him so hard that only the power of the ruby stayed his hand. "Using your Ability to bring hurt to other people? That's what it was made for- to make them cower before you, to make them your servants and subjects."

Switzerland merely glared at King Russia. He was a man of few words, which is why people traditionally saw him as being stuck up and looking down on others instead of realizing that he was just somewhat neutral. On this subject, however, he was far from neutral- it was just that he couldn't trust himself to speak without blowing up at King Russia, so he didn't. If he could lunge forward and use his Ability on the King of Clubs then he would take that opportunity without a second thought. Unfortunately, King Russia's hold was too strong. 

He walked past King Russia, who apparently had finished his piece. He felt sorry for the poor man he'd left behind in that dark room- who knew what King Russia had planned for the warrior-queen who had fought so gallantly when they'd tried to imprison him.

_He had been sitting next to his King when the lamps had flickered out. His first instinct had been to protect Liechtenstein, his little sister (Julchen was supposed to be back in the Mountains), but he found himself being tugged away from her and pulled over to grab a nearby fallen Guard's sword. He spun and found himself pointing the tip of his sword at a random servant's throat._

_"_ Qué demonios _?" The man shouted in the language of the sailors. His shouts were covered up by the sounds of fighting around them._

I'm sorry _, Switzerland thought as he swung the blade up and whacked the man over the head with the flat of it. He didn't need light to see where the man's head was- he'd trained to enhance his hearing in case of battles such as this. He'd just never expected it to be used against him like whatever this strange Magic had done._

_The man collapsed to the ground and Jack Switzerland once again found himself with no control over his body as his hands wrapped around the unconscious man's shoulders and dragged him away to one of the small closets lining the Great Hall they were eating in. He swiftly returned in time to witness the great showdown between King America, his brother Canada, and King Russia._

_He felt sorry for whoever cared about this man he had just hurt- how were they to know that he was just feet away, with no guards or shields?_

_He found himself unable to say anything- he could do literally do nothing but stand and watch as hope was destroyed before his very eyes._

 

**Now**

 

Jack Switzerland walked down the hallway, guiding Jack Canada back to his cell. He knew what was going on now, who that unfortunate man was and how he _personally_ was being controlled. Resentment burned in his heart- if he could only get free then no one would be able to stop him. _  
_

_I'm sorry_ , he wanted to say to Jack Canada, _it's not me in control_.

"I don't blame you," Jack Canada said as if reading his thoughts. He didn't stop looking at the ceiling, but Switzerland knew he was talking to him. "He probably has someone you love held hostage, right?" By the tone to his voice it was obvious that he didn't expect an answer.

Switzerland didn't give him one, but he did think about it. He knew other people who were working for King Russia who wouldn't have normally have done it (namely the Seven Norway off the top of his head), so that could be that the King's preferable method of coercion was hostages. If he could figure out a way to find out where the hostages were and free them, then a lot of King Russia's servants would be able to turn on him without fear of retribution against the ones they loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué demonios means "what the hell" in Spanish.
> 
> So I hope this chapter answers some questions such as what Switzerland was doing on Russia's side and how Spain's memory was erased. I know I haven't revealed Romano's powers, who Russia is afraid of, or Canada's secret inner darkness yet, but that was purposeful. Please tell me if you've spotted any plot holes or mysterious questions plotwise then tell me 'cause I probably had a plan for that situation but have forgotten about it.
> 
> Oh, and in case you're wondering Dragons are indigenous to the Kingdom of Hearts, but through marriage a few somewhat large groups in the Kingdom of Diamonds.


	8. AceofHearts- never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DONE YET!

_"Mayday! Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_

_They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

_They're all around me,_

_Circling like vultures_

_They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

_Wash away my colors..."_

_-Starset_ , My Demons

 

_"Hidden companion_

_Phantom be still in my heart_

_Make me a promise that_

_Time won't erase us_

_That we were not lost from the start..."_

_-Digital Daggers_ , Still Here

 

King Romano paced between two shelves deep in the library. He knew this place well, though he never told Jack Canada, his best friend- only Spain knew about his glorious pranking days as a youth, when he and Italy had still been the best of friends and he had known nothing more of the Aces than a dark whisper at the edges of his childhood. Here, in the library of the Spades, he had dropped a bucket of water on the head of the old Jack, a kind yet secretive woman named Chun-Yen. At that young age hadn't realized what such a diplomatic disaster his actions would cause, but thankfully Chun-Yen had just laughed and congratulated the boy on fooling her. He had been so happy that day, having gained a new friend, but that was soon to come apart...

King Romano scowled. He was all alone once again, wasn't he? What a fine situation he had gotten himself into. King of the Aces, his beloved captured and memory-wiped, and his best friend arrested for a crime that shouldn't have even been a crime- he was all by himself.

He paused and rubbed at his eyes. He hadn't slept since yesterday morning, when he, Spain, and Canada had been working on their plan for the banquet. It had been so much easier, so much more natural with the three of them working on a project together, than Romano being stuck by himself. That was the natural way of things- King leading, Queen making strategic choices, and Jack providing helpful information and advice. King Romano had truly believed (though he would never have admitted it out loud) that not only were the three of them- Spain, Romano, and Canada- the best trio of leaders of the modern day, that they were the best group of friends. I mean, look at what they'd managed to do during their reign- negotiated agreements with the Pirates when the Army of the Clubs wasn't working, fed the Lower Towns of Hearts with Spain's Ability when the harvest had failed a few years back, took out the biggest ring of smugglers in Diamonds, incapacitated a group of Mage Assassins that had seeked to kill the King and Jack of Spades, and so much else. They were a flawless team, always ready to jump in and defend each other's backs. Unlike in the Kingdoms, where it was expected that a Jack would give his/her life to defend the Queen or King and a Queen would give his/her life to defend the King, all three of them were willing to sacrifice themselves to save each other.

So what in the name of heaven, hell, and King Dante the Great had happened?

"Lord Romano," Spain's voice said quietly, the familiar accented whisper cut through the still air of the library and sent a pang went through King Romano's heart, "King America is requesting your presence. He says it's of great importance."

King Romano grabbed his worn cloak from the chair where he'd thrown it earlier and rearranged his expression into a scowl rather than a look of longing. It was really grating on his nerves to have to put on a front for the most important person in his life. Canada may have been his best friend, but Spain- well, he loved Spain more than he could ever say. It was Spain who'd proven to him that a person could take abuse and use it to build themselves stronger, who'd given him his first kiss, who'd helped King Romano convince himself that he was not evil for using his Ability when it manifested, who'd helped him reassure Canada that harboring the Curse of the Aces in his soul did not make him a monster, and who'd most importantly shown King Romano that showing love to others was not a weakness after all.

"Coming," King Romano called out, letting a bit of a whine slip into his voice. He stopped for a moment to steel his expression and posture, preparing himself to keep an act up in front of Spain. He had to remember to keep up only one of his many personas. He was not Deputy Leader Romano, a snarky but loyal thief, not King Romano, leader of a clan with a mighty legacy, and /certainly/ not Roma, lover of Queen Spain. He was Lord Romano, the newest minor Lord of Hearts who'd just reached his Name Day, and he was a rude, pompous asshole.

He walked out past Spain, inserting a bit of the well-known Vargas 'swagger' into his step. He let an conceited sneer slide onto his face, resisting the urge to grit his teeth and hunch his shoulders to block out the pain. He would make it through this somehow, rescue Canada and the other Rulers, and if Spain didn't end up remembering at some point then he would disappear back to leading the bandits, sealing his broken heart back inside his chest and acting like everything was normal.

 

Spain watched Lord Romano walk by, his green eyes drawn by the easy sway of the man's hips and the confident stride of his legs. He couldn't help finding himself attracted to the young Lord. There was something about Lord Romano that felt achingly familiar, almost like a long ago dream he'd had but somehow forgotten.

But Spain shook his head as he followed after his slightly younger charge. There was nothing there between him and the young Lord. After all, they'd only just met, sí?

***

"What did you want, King America?" Romano drawled in complaining voice. King America had to give him credit- the King of Aces was a good actor. He'd slipped into this other personality with the ease of pulling on a glove, and it seemed as real as how he'd acted earlier. If only he could have that kind of acting talent...

He nearly sighed. Romania was lounging on his bed behind him and lazily picking at his teeth, waiting for the signal to attack. That was how Vampyres were wired. As beings of action, they attacked first and asked questions later. Mating for them always involved nesting and going through a heat with someone before the actual ceremony of agreement. Romania had been a particularly quick case- he and his Mate Iceland had mated when Romania was only fifteen and Iceland was thirteen. Sure, Romania was Prince of the Vampyres, and the Vampyre royal line was notorious for Mating early, but _still_.

Well, at least their was an advantage to their early Mating. Romania and Iceland had a much stronger bond than most Vampyre-Human couplings thanks to their early Mating, and that lent more power to Romania's Vampyre attributes. The seemingly lazy young man waiting on Kong America's bed was one of the strongest warriors in all four Kingdoms.

"Prince Romania here believes that you might be useful in helping him find his missing mate, Lord Romano." King America was yet another one of them who felt uncomfortable referring to Romano by this lower title, even if he had just met the man for the first time less than an hour previously. King Romano was predestined Royalty by order of the Great Clock of the Four Kingdoms, the almighty ruler of all life, and that made him far more important than King America could stress.

King America watched as the other King's eyes flicked over to the Vampyre. The King's eyes glowed a dim gold for a moment, nowhere near full power, and King America felt a strange prickling feeling around his eyes before the glow in King Romano's eyes faded and the strange sensation subsided. The trademark pompous sneer on King Romano's face switched to a satisfied smirk. "Nice to see you again, Prince Vampyrinus Romania," he said, sticking out a hand to shake. King America raised an eyebrow, surprised- King Romano not only seemed to already know Prince Romania (which America hadn't, thanks to Vampyres residing in the Kingdom of Diamonds), he knew the Prince's title in the Ancient Language. Quite impressive, even for a King.

Prince Romania gave them a slightly feral-looking grin, running his tongue across his fangs. "Right back at ya, King Roma." King America heard a strangled sound and he turned to see King Romano trying to contort his face back into a normal expression instead of his current pained look of such agony that it's as if someone has punched him in the stomach. Beside him, Spain stands with an expression of consternated confusion on his face at Romania's words.

King America froze as Spain murmured quietly, "Roma? I know that name from somewhere..."

The Queen looked up at Lord Romano, eyebrows scrunched in polite confusion. "You're a King, Lord Romano? A King of what, exactly?"

King America could tell that King Romano, previously so collected and suave, was nearly falling apart at Spain's question. His amber eyes gleamed with fear and apprehension, and it was clear that whatever he chose to say, his words would carry much weight to them. Before he got a chance to speak, though, a shadow crossed the air and with a slight cry of pain Queen Spain slumped to the ground. The two King's whipped around to find Romania, a finger flicked out.

"Defense mechanism embedded in the nails," He said, smirking at their stunned expressions, "They can shoot a low-level toxin whenever needed. He'll be back to normal in about fifteen minutes." Suddenly his grin slid off of his face, replaced by a serious exression. "In the meantime, however, you need to tell me everything. In the name of the Great Clock, King Roma, why doesn't Spain know of you or I?"

***

The Jack of Diamonds opened the door to the cell and lightly pushed Canada in. The Ace stumbled slightly on his way in, but was careful not to lose his balance completely. He had lots of practice keeping his glasses from getting smashed, thank goodness, or he'd have a huge problem on his hands.

As soon as the door clanged into place and the lock clicked shut, the glowing bonds on Queen England's wrists fell away. Jack Canada braced himself to deal with the Queen's legendary sharp tongue, but was only met by a pair of raised eyebrows. "You're a better man than me, Canada," England said quietly, looking the smaller man dead in the eyes, "But you're also a complete idiot."

Canada just gave a wry smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again proving I make up crap as I go along.
> 
> Yay Mating!


End file.
